destiny_archives_de_la_tourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Audiences de la Reine
Transcriptions Semaine 1 Semaine 2 Semaine 3 - Première audience La Reine est assise sur son trône. Mara Sov : Approchez, porteur(-euse) de Lumière. Spectre : C'est fait. La malédiction est levée. Mara Sov : Rires Certains se croient plus sages qu'ils ne le sont. Nous nous sommes tous fait manipuler. À commencer par mon frère cadet adoré. Certains sont plus dangereux morts que vivants. D'autres gagnent quand nous pensons qu'ils ont perdu. Vous entrez dans l'infini, porteur(-euse) de Lumière. Tout va recommencer, encore et encore, et encore. Vous êtes le témoin du sort de mon peuple. Spectre : Alors combattez avec nous. Mara Sov : Je le fais déjà. Pétra Venj est mon Ire. Un cadeau pour célébrer vos prouesses. Un coffre apparait. Semaine 4 Spectre : Message à destination de Mara Sov, Reine des Éveillés ... La malédiction a pris sa véritable forme. Toute cette semaine s'est déjà déroulée, à la seconde près. Quel choc. Il n'y a rien de tel dans nos archives. Ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, ce sont les simulations vex, mais là c'est autre chose. C'est trop cruel pour que ce soit ça. Un coffre apparait. Semaine 5 Pétra Venj : Ma Reine. J'ai plus que jamais besoin de vos conseils. Si vous êtes là, si vous avez un petit moment à nous accorder entre les combats que vous menez, je vous en prie ... parlez-moi. Parlez-nous. Par pitié ! Spectre : Nous réessaierons plus tard, Pétra. Pétra Venj : Non ... Je suis sûre que c'est une leçon. Les leçons de ma Reine sont toujours rudes. Un coffre apparait. Semaine 6 - Deuxième audience La Reine est débout, près de la rambarde. Des hologrammes de vaisseaux pyramides sont visibles sur la table. Mara Sov : Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais détruit votre Voyageur quand j'en avais l'occasion. Mais trop nombreux sont ceux qui craignent son absence, et trop peu craignent les guerres qu'il provoque délibérément. Abusez d'une bonne chose peut rendre malade. L'équilibre peut dépendre d'un unique grain de sable. Mon peuple est né de la calamité. Qui sait ce qui se réveillera quand il tombera à nouveau. Alors, vous comprendrez peut-être. Disposez. Un coffre apparait. Semaine 7 Semaine 8 Spectre : Go ahead, Petra. Connection's up and running. Pétra Venj : My Queen. My lady. Despite everything, we are all in good spirits. I know now that my role here is not a lesson or a punishment, but a gift. And I thank you for it. Semaine 9 - Troisième audience La Reine est assise sur son trône. L’Émissaire des Neuf plane à ses côtés. Mara Sov : Dans ce cas, j'accepte leurs conditions. Mettez l'objet à sa place, par-delà la tombe de la première flotte. Et rappelez-leur que j'ai déjà fait preuve de suffisamment de patience. L’Émissaire des Neuf disparait. Mara Sov : C'était un ami autrefois.Potentiellement une erreur de traduction du genre. Un confident. Ce n'est plus qu'une coquille vide. Ne succombez pas aux machinations des Neuf. Comme la malédiction de mon peuple, leurs jeux sont sans fin. Tous ces efforts pour finalement nous retrouver à la merci de ces esprits inférieurs. Partez maintenant. Mon prochain invité ne trouverait pas la présence d'un(e) élu(e) du Voyageur ... respectueuse. Un coffre apparait. Semaine 10 Spectre : Reine Mara. J’ai peur que nous ne soyons en train de renforcer la malédiction. En continuant à explorer le Plan ascendant, en combattant sans relâche la Ruche et les Corrompus… Nous contribuons à la rendre plus réelle. Vous nous arrêteriez si c’était vrai, n’est-ce pas ? Semaine 11 Spectre : We continue to - ugh, what's the point? She nevers answers. Pétra Venj : Heh. The point is that she hears it. Semaine 12 - Quatrième audience La Reine se tient debout près du cercle lumineux. Mara Sov : Dites-moi comment mon frère est mort. Spectre : Il ... est mort pour vous. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'était pour vous sauver. Mara Sov : Mon frère était fort. Intelligent. Dévoué. Mais ... influençable. Je savais que mes plans étaient risqués pour lui. Je n'ai pas été surprise de le sentir mourir. Spectre : Il a tué notre ami. Mara Sov : Oui, je suis sûre qu'il vous manque. Votre vengeance vous a-t-elle comblée ? ... Moi, non. Un coffre apparait. Semaine 13 Spectre : Mara Sov. Si vous écoutez… Les Gardiens combattent cette malédiction auprès des Éveillés depuis un long moment. Nous allons continuer, mais cela ne nous mène nulle part. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Vous avez prédit que ça se produirait, tout comme Oryx. Je me trompe ? S’il vous plaît. On vous aidera dans votre guerre. Tout ce que vous voulez. Mais… faites quelque chose. Semaine 14 Spectre : Très bien, Pétra, allez-y. L’Oracle fonctionne. Pétra Venj : Ma Reine. Les Tékiennes ont eu une vision inquiétante. Et j’ai fait des rêves, moi aussi. Sédia, Shuro et Kalli, aucune n’ose vous contacter, de peur que la malédiction ne vous frappe. Je suis sûre que vous l’avez vu aussi… Mais si vous entendez et si vous pouvez répondre… Spectre : Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Pétra Venj : Désolée, mes amis. Mais, je ne peux vous en dire plus. Semaine 15 - Cinquième audience La Reine est absente. Un kiosque à colonnade apparait sur la table. Une vision d'un Spectre ressuscitant Uldren Sov.''Il est possible que le Spectre ressuscitant Uldren ne soit autre que Rillettes. thumb|center|636px Semaine 16 '''Spectre' : Mara Sov ! Nous voulons des réponses et votre peuple a besoin d'aide. Ils souffrent pendant que vous êtes en train de faire ... quoi au juste ? Je ne sais pas, parce que vous ne nous l'avez pas dit. Vous ne nous dites jamais rien. Rien qui soit utile. Je suppose que vous êtes trop prise par vos affaires pour être une bonne Reine. Un coffre apparait. Semaine 17 Spectre : Broadcasting to Queen Mara. We continue to fight back the curse in absence of your leadership. Pétra Venj : "In absence" ? No. She is with us. There are moments when I can feel her presence at the edges of my mind. You may not be able to feel it, but I'm sure she checks on you, as well. Semaine 18 - Sixième audience La Reine est assise sur son trône. Mara Sov : Ainsi vous savez gouvernez, c'est cela ? Vous comprenez les sacrifices que j'ai faits ? Vous parlez de bonnes Reines et de souverains absents, petite Lumière. Vous devez donc connaitre ces choses-là. Dites-moi en quoi je me suis trompée. PARLEZ ! Que devrais-je faire, quand chacune de mes actions sert un futur qui VOUS bénéficiera ? Vous ne savez rien de moi ou de ce que je fais. Ne vous permettez pas d'en présumer. Vous n'avez pas gagné ce droit. Hors de ma vue. Un coffre apparait. Semaine 19 Spectre : La malédiction a recommencé, ce sera le septième essai pour les Gardiens. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce sera différent cette fois. On n'arrête pas de se lancer contre cette chose et rien ne change. Comment font-ils pour continuer ? Alors qu'ils n'ont aucune garantie de voir le futur pour lequel ils se battent. Semaine 20 Pétra Venj : Transmitting to Mara Sov: my Queen, my lady. Reinforcements continue to arrive from across the system. Guardians, lots of them. And Corsairs that I haven't seen since the Taken War. Many old friends that I'd written off as dead. Everyone's here, ready to fight for the Dreaming City. If this curse goes on for centuries, at least we'll be here together. I wish ... I wish you could join us. Semaine 21 - Septième audience La Reine est assise sur son trône. Les vaisseaux pyramides sont visibles sur la table. Mara Sov : Quand il y a trop de Ténèbres dans l'univers, la Lumière doit les repousser. Et quand il y a trop de Lumière, les Ténèbres doivent l'étouffer. Cette vérité est notre fardeau. C'est cela, être un Éveillé. J'ai rêvé d'une amie que j'aurais un jour. Elle me dira : il faut toujours choisir son camp. Même si c'est le mauvais.Cette phrase est une référence explicite à Elsie Bray puisque c'est la phrase qu'elle dit au Spectre lorsqu'elle rencontre le Gardien sur Vénus. Je pense que je l'aimerai. Le prochain acte va bientôt commencer, et j'ignore quand je reviendrai. La Reine se lève. Mara Sov : Ne craignez rien. Ne vous inclinez devant personne. Nous nous reverrons. Un jour. La Reine se téléporte.''L'effet de téléportation est le même que pour Elsie Bray. Un coffre apparait.'' Semaine 22 Spectre : Reine Mara. Ceci est notre dernier message pour vous. Nous avons promis à Pétra de l'aider à protéger la Cité des rêves. Nous nous sommes dressés encore et encore contre les forces qui contrôlent la malédiction. Nous sommes fiers de combattre aux côtés des Éveillés. Ils sont braves et honorables, et nous réitérons notre soutien à leur cause. Nous ne laisserons pas la Cité tomber. Mais ça ne sert à rien de vous appeler si vous ne nous entendez pas. Bref. Nous allons cesser tout contact, mais nous n'abandonnons pas. Le destin des Gardiens est de se battre. Puisse la Lumière vous protéger dans vos combats. Un coffre apparait. Références Catégorie:Données